


Days Gone By Prologue

by Sanctuarygirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Might be OOC, Modern AU, Past Relationship(s), Roxas is not emo, Slow Burn, Xion (breif), Xion dies ik im sorry, abuse mention, academy au, akuroku (main), based on my vision of them, both sora and Roxas are strife boys, just a little lonely, riku is a ghast boy, sora is a ball of love but has his moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuarygirl/pseuds/Sanctuarygirl
Summary: The year is coming to an end and Axel must come to terms with his feelings for his favorite blond. Roxas was just as stubborn as Axel was about feelings but when they lose their best friend they look to each other for comfort. This causes feelings to bloom between the two. Soon enough they realize their emotions show despite trying to conceal them.





	Days Gone By Prologue

"Hey Axel?" Xion spoke quietly, shifting in her seat. "Do you think the three of us will be together forever?" Surprised at the question Axel laughed aloud.  
"Uh duh, nothing can separate us! Why do you ask Xi?" Axel gazed towards Xion with a questioning look resting on his features. Xion shuddered and looked away quickly. Then the door opened slowly. Out came Roxas holding three identical ice creams. Sea Salt to be exact. He handed on to Axel then one to Xion, afterwards he sat down on the ledge of the clock tower in between Axel and Xion. Each of them ate in silence, only soft sounds could be heard from below the tower ledge. The train, the people, some shops, the local band, everyone was getting ready for summer. Soon school would be out and nothing will stop them from being together every minute. They all finished eating around the same time and checked the Popsicle sticks. Roxas and Axel both got 'Try again!' while Xion got 'Winner!' The boys cheered for her, once she turned the stick in they would get free ice cream for the next time they sat like this.  
"Way to go Xi!" Axel exclaimed, patting Xion on the back by reaching behind Roxas. Roxas laughed aloud and patted her head lightly. She flinched but the guys didn't seem to notice. The commotion died down and the trio soon began to talk about random things ranging from summer plans to dream super powers.  
"So Axel, are you gonna move out on your own?" Roxas asked, concerned. "Once your parents know you're gay they're gonna flip." Axel shrugged in response. In honesty, he didn't now what he was going to do. Get a place while still in high school? His job doesn't pay much seeing as its only part time. He could always move in with one of his other friends who need a room mate. Demyx has always said his home is always open, and that’s better than moving in with Luxord. Axel's thoughts were interrupted by Xion's phone ringing. She quickly pulled out her phone from her jean's pocket and answered it. The smile on her face soon dropped and her face paled.  
"Yes I know. I-I will be home soon. Y-yes, I l-love you too." she spoke quickly to the other person on the phone. She hung up quickly and stood up, beginning to leave.  
"Hey! Xi! We can walk you home, it's gonna get dark and-" Xion interrupted Roxas.  
"No, no it's fine I'll walk myself. Thanks guys. See you tomorrow." She weakly smiled and began to sprint down the stairs. Roxas looked towards Axel worryingly. The two hoped she would be alright, she was pretty shaken up to begin with but now they could tell there was something amiss.  
"Well I guess we should head home too." Roxas spoke first. Axel nodded and helped Roxas up. They said their good-byes and part ways. Little did they know this would be the last time the three of them watched the sunset together.


End file.
